Anarluxion
The First Fragment Of Kereluxion Released Biography Creation Anarluxion was created when Omega Forseer to defeat Kereluxion started ripping him into fragments. with the last of his power and being Kereluxion bound what was left of himself to Forseer, creating the corruption that would be known as Anarluxion who would lay dormant for an untold amount of time. Release Anarluxion had remained dormant for thousands of years within Forseer watching and learning to aid in his escape and finally did just that ripping free of him and going on a rampage on a UNSC Ship. Having been freed anarluxion set about causing rampage and destruction having been angered by his imprisonment and sought revenge against Forseer by destroying all those that were connected to him and the place that he had presumably called home. Among his first acts were the corruption of Cassandra and the fragment Bracktanus giving them his curse to help increase their power and make them more useful servants to him. Personality Anarluxion is a cruel and ambitious entity who Is driven by the need for revenge against those who made a fool of him/(Kereluxion) In the past. He looks down on the majority of the inhabitants of Chaos like many of the other fragments but is completely willing to help or use them should doing so benefit himself. As a result of him taking over as the Councilor Of Fear he has become increasingly more neurotic and paranoid. Appearance Anarluxions corpreal form takes the shape of a large almost lizard/scorpion type creature. Anarluxion has four red eye on his face two close together on what would be his forehead and two more spread apart in the middle of his face with a very small mouth that serves little purpose. His Skin Is A Sickly Brown Color And Looks Almost Scale Like. He Has Six Arms/Legs Each With Eight Fingers On Them And Is Able To Walk Using All Six Of Them Or Only Two. Anarluxions Body Also Has Several Needle Like Spikes Going Down His Back That Secrete Some Unkown Type Of Poison. Last But Not Least Is Anarluxions Long Tail Blade Which Is Strong Enough To Support His Body Weight Should He Choose To Balance On It But It's Anarluxions Best Natural Offensive Weapon. Relationships With Others Aeroluxion Anarluxion And Aeroluxion Have An Intense Hatred For Each Other. The Exact Reason Is Unkown Master Chief Anarluxion Hates The Master Chief For His Part In His Defeat Bringing Many People And Allowing Them To Literally Kick Anarluxion While He Was Down. Tanya Rivers Anarluxion Has An Intense Hatred Towards Tanya Rivers Almost To The Point Of Obsession During The Later Period Of His Time In Chaos. Due To Her Connection To The Omega Forseer And The Fact That It Was Her Who Brought About His Defeat After His Release Using A Spell Taught To Her By Forseer. Cassandra Choosing Cassandra to be one of his servants was a spur of the moment decision for Anarluxion who realized that while she may not be the most useful to him could still help him achieve his goals. as time went on and he began to become increasingly more paranoid he started to believe that she was untrustworthy and planning to betray him. Bracktanus Bracktanus Was Anarluxions Star Servant Due To His Willingness To Do The Bad Jobs And His Exceptional Abilities Both In And Out Of Anarluxions Form. Aside From Anarluxion Viewing Bracktanus As A perfect Servant He Was Also Viewed As A Perfect Tool Of Revenge, A Way To Corrupt The Master Chief From The Inside Or Remove A Portion Of Him To His Side To Help Clear His Way To Revenge. Ada